Forum:Skin titles
A discussion at Forum:Series and skins proposed skin page titles be renamed to their given title on Nitrome.com without the end component "(skin)" attached to it. The original consensus was to rename these titles, but part way through doing so, many users who participated in the discussion realized that they had misread the proposal. After leaning towards removing the parantheses from (skin) so that each skin page may be renamed to "Name skin", it was suggested that the discussion continue on another page, since was placed on it already prior to its abrupt reopening. This discussion died off over two months ago, with no action taken. However, the renames that did occur in the initial decision still remain up to this time. Though overdue, now would be time to bring it up for discussion once more. For convenience, I will place the last significant post relevant to the initial proposal. (And yes, I took the pale blue code from Nitrome Wiki talk:Policy.) ---- Now, my response. Multiple issues have been brought up in the thread that seem to be a result of users here completely misunderstanding the point of these proposed renames. From the start of Forum:Series and skins, the renames' intentions were made clear. All skin pages would be renamed to just their skin name without "(skin)" attached to the end of it, unless the name of the skin is shared with another page title sharing an exact or similar name. I do not know how to stress this any further; it was made very clear from the start. To answer SQhi's question, I suppose a case-by-case of each skin page will have to do. There's only 13 skin pages that were brought up. Classic Status: renamed Classic Concerns: None addressed Winter Status: unchanged Concerns: Possible confusion with winter games. Comments: The "Winter games" page redirects to Category:Winter games, which I see is not meant to be a mainspace page in the first place. No other page on Nitrome Wiki is titled "Winter" and requires a disambiguation. Suggestion: Using a template, we can stress the fact that the page "Winter" is not to be confused with Category:Winter games. But since categories should not be linked to anyways within article text, I'd say a disambiguation at the moment is useless. Part of the problem lies in the presentation of our "Winter games" page, whose content is more suited to be part of another article, such as one listing and describing the former game types on Nitrome.com 1.0. Retro Status: unchanged Concerns: None addressed Horror Status: unchanged Concerns: None addressed Party Status: unchanged Concerns: None Snowman Status: unchanged Concerns: None Factory Status: unchanged (originally renamed to Factory) Concerns: Possible confusion with robot factory Comments: This issue has been long resolved on Talk:Factory (Toxic). Factory is a more concise naming for the Toxic equivalent, and also made it easier to rename the skin page to "Factory (skin)". So far, "Factory" redirects to Factory (Toxic), but we could also create a disambiguation page for this naming if needed. Ice Temple Status: unchanged Concerns: None Steampunk Status: unchanged Concerns: Confusion with Steamlands Comments: Steampunk does not have the same name as title Steamlands, so should not be renamed. However, for pages that do share very similar titles, I would also suggest placing a template on each of the pages that says, "Not to be confused with page." This will make it easier for a visitor who does happen to visit the wrong page to easily get to the one they did intend. I created this template on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki and am currently using it on pages Reprisal and Revive as a test. Nitrome.com 2.0 Status: unchanged Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome.com 2.0 Comments: Skin page shares the same title as Nitrome.com 2.0, so, as proposed in Forum:Series and skins, would not be renamed. Yes, perhaps we should interlink the two to make it easier to switch between those similar titles, and keep Nitrome.com 2.0 pointing to the website page, since it is the primary target. 100th Game Status: renamed 100th Game Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome Must Die Comments: I just don't see how this confusion is possible. Nitrome Must Die may be Nitrome's 100th game, but it is not presented on the Games page of Nitrome.com as the "100th game". The wiki has not created any other redirects to, say, "1st game" (Hot Air) or "99th game" (Stumped). Touchy Status: unchanged. Originally, "Touchy" redirected to the skin page, but was later fixed to redirect to Nitrome Touchy. Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome Touchy Comments: Yes, Nitrome Touchy is referred to as Touchy for short, as well as "Touchy-enabled". It is the more primary search, since the skin was created to promote Nitrome Touchy anyways. Such is the reason why Touchy now redirects to Nitrome Touchy, with added to it. '--' Status: renamed to -- Concerns: Odd title with no words whatsoever Comments: I find this page rather controversial to start with, considering the fact that it's about a glitch within the Skins page and not an actual skin. My suggestion would be to merge the content with Skins, providing it with some additional needed content. By reading the -- article itself, it is clearly meant to be just a glitch. Thank you for taking time out of your busy life to read this. I have tried to make this clear since the original thread was so misunderstood. I did not propose to simply rename all skin pages without any consideration; I asked for a rename that would affect some articles, but with alternate solutions. Hopefully, this would be read more thoroughly than the last time around. 07:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi RSK. SQhi here. I thank you for your commitment to and initiative for resolving this discussion. I am now on RSK's side of a case-by-case evaluation. Given the length of the reply, I am opting for a horizontal line instead of an indent to continue the discussion. T:Redirect shall be used to specifically refer to Template:Redirect. Classic Status: renamed Classic Concerns: None addressed Action: None Winter Status: unchanged, no Winter page Concerns: Possible confusion with winter games. Suggested Action: Rename to Winter, with a T:Otherpage directing the reader to Winter games. This solution shall be used up until we decide what to do with article-category pages. Retro Status: unchanged, no Horror page. Concerns: None addressed Suggested Action: Rename to Retro. Party Status: unchanged, no Party page. Concerns: None Suggested Action: Rename to Retro. Snowman Status: unchanged, no Snowman page. Concerns: None Suggested Action: Rename to Retro. Factory Status: unchanged (originally renamed to Factory) renamed Factory, then renamed Factory (skin). Factory now redirects to Factory (Toxic) Concerns: Possible confusion with robot factory SQhi comments: I have read the talk page. Factory shouldn't remain as a redirect though. ''' Suggested Action: The more major article should take the place of Factory, with an T:Otherpage suggesting the other page of the same name. '''Ice Temple Status: unchanged, no Ice Temple page Concerns: None Suggested Action: Rename to Ice Temple. Steampunk Status: unchanged Concerns: Confusion with Steamlands Suggested Action: Use the Not-to-be-confused template to suggest Steamlands. Nitrome.com 2.0 Status: unchanged Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome.com 2.0 Suggested Action: Nitrome.com 2.0 the website version shall remain the major page. Use T:Otherpage on both pages. 100th Game Status: renamed 100th Game Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome Must Die SQhi Comments: This is a special case for this game because this game was specially advertised as Nitrome's 100th game. Suggested Action: If necessary, use T:Otherpage on both pages. Touchy Status: unchanged. Originally, "Touchy" redirected to the skin page, but was later fixed to redirect to Nitrome Touchy. Concerns: Possible confusion with Nitrome Touchy Comments: Current state is desirable. Touchy redirects to Nitrome Touchy the major page, with T:redirect pointing to Touchy (skin) '--' Status: renamed to -- Concerns: Odd title with no words whatsoever Suggested Action: Merge this page into Skins, either under section #5 List of skins, or a new section, say at the end of the article, since this section involves trivial information. There you go, RSK =) SQhi•(talk)Wiki Planner 14:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, SQhi. All the pages have been renamed as of today. I will be merging the glitch soon after. 22:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC)